happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealing the Spotlight/Trivia
Trivia *For an unknown reason, Nutty was given a starring role on the Winter Break TV special, despite having a featuring appearance in the actual episode. This may have been a goof. *'Character revelation': Lumpy is shown to be very competitive and perhaps envious. When he saw Pop and Cub decorating their house, he got very angry and jealous (because his decorations were broken and minuscule compared to Pop and Cub's decorations) and used a lot of lights to get his house more decorated. *Despite this episode having a somewhat high number of characters (twelve) only four of the them have obvious deaths (excluding the Generic Tree Friends deaths). *Truffles makes two appearances in the Blurb version of this episode, first when Nutty bends over and second behind Pop and Cub's house. *This is the second time an episode was animated by the FatKat Animation, the first being Class Act. *This is one of many episodes to be remastered for the Blurb version. *Cub's crying sounds a lot deeper here when compared to his crying voice in other episodes. *The ending of this episode is somewhat ironic as The Mole cannot see and yet, he can somehow recognize that Lumpy's lights have out-shined his competitors. *This is the only episode where Pop constantly injures Cub, yet doesn't end up being the one responsible for his death at the end of the episode. *Lumpy is responsible for every death in the episode. *If one looks closely, the Generic Tree Friends that end up being vaporized look like tailless cats. This is due to their animation sprites being reused ones from Lifty, albeit completely purple like the usual Generic Tree Friends and lacking a tail. *This is one of the ten season 2 episodes that don't have a quick shot moment, the others are Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Class Act, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Better Off Bread, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, The Way You Make Me Wheel, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Suck It Up. *When Cub is giggling because his tooth is back, he makes the same sound in Rink Hijinks. *This is one of only two instances in an episode where Pop dies before Cub. This also happens in Havin' A Ball. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Nutty in Icy You, Russell and Lumpy in Get Whale Soon, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Lumpy in All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks!. *Despite Lammy not appearing in this episode, the Blurb mentions her. *The YouTube thumbnail for the original episode spoils Pop's death, and the thumbnail for the Blurb version spoils Lumpy's injury. *If Lifty and Shifty didn't die, this would be the only internet episode that they have survived so far. *This is the only time where something not on the earth is destroyed. *This, along with A Bit of a Pickle is the only antagonist role Lumpy has survived. *Part of the music used in this episode is reused in the HTF Break short, Seize the Day. Cultural References *The term "stealing the spotlight" means to grab all the attention, which describes Lumpy's behavior throughout the episode. *The moral means to consider the positive aspects of a negative situation. *This episode could be a reference to the scene in the 2000 film How The Grinch Stole Christmas, where Martha shows off her Christmas lights to a jealous Betty. *Cub's injury was a reference to Pinhead from the "Hellraiser" horror film series. Superlatives *Nutty's death is similar to Sniffles' deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam and Giggles' death in Double Whammy Part I. *Cub's death is similar to Sniffles' death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *Toothy's death is similar to his death in Easy Comb, Easy Go and Mime to Five and Handy and Cub's deaths in Gems the Breaks. Production Notes *This is the first episode where Jerome Rossen composed the music. *From this episode to Wrath of Con, Ellen Connell replaced Dana Belben as the voice of Cub, Petunia, and Giggles. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia